1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination bottle opener by which to remove a cap from the top of a bottle and can opener by which to remove a lid from the top of a can. The opener has a force-transmitting plate to which forces are applied in opposite directions to either cause a first end of the opener to rotate into engagement with and remove the bottle cap or to cause the opposite end of the opener to rotate into engagement with and pry the lid off the can.
2. Background Art
Occasionally, a workman, a hobbiest, a homeowner or a similar individual will have a need to remove the lid from the top of a can and/or remove the cap from the top of a bottle. In particular, it may be necessary to gain access to the contents (e.g., paint) of a can that is sealed shut by a removable lid. In this same regard, it may also be necessary to gain access to the contents (e.g., a beverage) of a bottle that is sealed shut by a removable cap.
In some cases, the individual will use a conventional bottle opener to remove the bottle cap. In other cases, the individual will use a thin flat blade, such as that common to a screw driver, to pry the lid off the can. In all of the aforementioned cases, the individual is required to have access to two different tools which may take up space and lead to frustration in the event that one or the other of the bottle opener or the can opener is not readily available. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a single tool to perform the functions of both a bottle opener and a can opener depending upon which end of the tool is being used.